


Fall into me

by louhearted



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhearted/pseuds/louhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oops and hi - that's all fate needs sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall into me

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got around to do another prompt fill for the 25 days of christmas challenge! yes i'm so happy! i hope you like it as well :) it's just the age old story of Harry and Louis, and their oops and hi :)

Louis' job at the Donny Dome was simple really. Watch out for people being rowdy, get them off the ice if necessary; help little kids up and offer them ice rank puppets (he especially loved the penguins after Zayn had painted them over last season; they now wore little jackets and – he was getting off track); he was supposed to look out for wanna-be professionals who would get in the way of the holiday enthusiast and ask them to tone it down.

Sometimes they put him in control of the lighting and the music, but after he had played one song for the whole day and had channelled his inner Lee Jordan, well let's just say that Liam held a personal grudge and now he was mostly down here, skating among the people and making sure that everything was running smoothly.

No one had prepared him for this moment though, when he wasn't alright. What then? There was no bloody back up overseer, there was no one to help Louis should he fall flat on his ass, or disturb other guests by skating around one particular person without looking left or right.

In short, the beginning of this winter season was not off to a good start.

Because there was this boy.

He was ridiculous.

He had golden glitter skates, and a ridiculously patterned scarf that sailed behind him like a warning as he glided across the rank. And he was gliding. He might have spots of white on his jeans and his black coat from falling on the ice one too many times, but the moments he did manage to stay on his own two feet, he was dancing across the ice as if he owned it.

And maybe it was just the ridiculous amount of joy he radiated, as he skated around and laughed with little kids and offered them his hand for a dance. Maybe it was how he apologized to everyone he bumped into- (Louis had counted seven so far) -with a look of so much sincerity that Louis was having difficulties not bumping into him himself just to see those kind eyes directed at him.

And yes maybe Louis was slagging off on his job just now, ignoring the screams of fallen children and ignoring the rumble of adults that were fussing about other skaters. Maybe he was a bad person.

But he was hypnotized by this… person. This man.

Louis really couldn't blame anyone but himself when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a big body, long limbs tangling with his own.

He could hear someone talking above him, but his ear were still ringing from the impact, so he kept his eyes closed and groaned. The voice sounded soft and sincere and apologetic.

Louis opened his eyes slowly when the voice fell silent.

He was greeted by a big smile and green eyes.

“Oops.”

“Hi.”

It was him.

“I'm Harry.”

And maybe this season could turn into something spectacular after all.


End file.
